Aurestulus
History of Aurestulus, King of Anglaria Early Life Aurestulus was born as the son of former King Aurelinus and former Queen Culira, both of the House of Aldan. Aurestulus' paternal grandfather was King Aurelian I of Anglaria and his maternal grandfather was King Culfiod of Anglaria. Aurestulus grew up with his older sister Aurelina, daughter of Culira and King Aurelian II, Aurelinus' older brother. Through his mother Aurestulus was a descendant of Harthan and thus of High King Anglar. In 1162 King Gilzor died and he was succeeded by his granddaughter Galga and her husband Fharazor as Co-Monarchs. In 1164 Aurelina was engaged to the four years old Fharzor, son of Fharazor and Galga. In 1171 Aurestulus was tutored by Hopnor, a former President and now Honourary Senator. This was together with Fharzor, they became friends. In 1172 Aurelina broke her engagement to Fharzor to marry Orghorn, Prince of Wildland. In 1174 Orgnor, son of Orghorn and Aurelina is born. In 1175 after a war Orghorn was crowned King of Wildland. During that same year Aurestulus married Iristula, daughter of President Iristulus. In 1176 their daughter Aurestulia is born. Reign of Aurelinus In 1177 Queen Galga divorced Fharazor and married Aurelinus. Aurelinus was now Galga's Co-Monarch. To secure their power they banished a lot of people including Aurestulus, Culira, Hopnor, Fharazor and Fharzor. They all went to live in Kaz-Arkîk. In 1180 the son of Galga and Aurelinus, Aldan is born. In 1182 Fharzor died. Aurelinus knew that there was now nothing between him and supreme power. He had Galga trialed and executed for murdering her own son. In 1183 Culira conspired against Aurelinus with Hardior and Turza, all three were executed. In 1185 all the banished people were asked to return. Aurelinus then crowned Aurestulus Grand Duke of Firnia, making him his heir. In 1187 Halden was elected President and Fharazor and Aurestulus were his Consuls. In 1189 Aurelinus died and Aurestulus was crowned King of Anglaria and Orondia. Early Reign of Aurestulus To start his reign Aurestulus invited King Hygor of Marduin and his family to visit the important sites of Anglaria. He also signed a peace treaty with the King. In 1190 Lord Cirthius, the most powerful man in Marduin was assassinated. Hygor then adopted Cirthius' children as his own, making Cyrthor his heir. In 1191 Hygor married Aurestulia. In 1192 Aurestulus invited King Orghorn, King Hygor and their wives to dinner. He also invited President Halden and his wife and Hopnor. Aurestulus then made use of his sister and daughter who were the wives of the other two Kings to increase his political power in the other two country's. In 1193 Civil War returned, Culpin, Marthos and Iristulus forged an alliance and intended to overthrow Aurestulus. However thanks to his allies Hygor and Orghorn Aurestulus defeated them. Aurestulus then had Culpin's sons Culpod and Culirond executed. In 1195 Aurestulus' grandson Hythom, son of Hygor and Aurestulia is born. In 1196 Hopnor died at the age of 100. Aurestulus had a tomb made for him in the Halls of Ufir, which was named the Room of a Hundred Years. Following Hopnor's death Aurestulus understood he was more vulnerable than he originally anticipated. He had no son, just a grandson, who was the son of another King. Aurestulus then adopted his half-brother Aldan I of Anglaria as his son. In 1198 Aldan married Qurya, adoptive daughter of Hygor. During that same year Prince Orgnor married Halda, daughter of Halden. In 1199 their daughter Orhaldia is born. War with Xanidirion On January 1st 1200 Xanidirion attacked the Elven Empire. High King Mirond asked the help of Aurestulus, Hygor and Orghorn. Aurestulus sent a grand army of 300.000 soldiers led by Fharazor. Orghorn sent 500.000 and Hygor sent 250.000 soldiers. They fought back Xanidirion. Fharazor challenged Utopius a Mathlon of ice and killed him. Xanidirion and Mirond fought once again and the mighty High King was slain. Orghorn was also slain in battle. Xandirion then got the upper hand but Halden led the army after Fharazor's death and he obliterated Xanidirion's army. Xanidirion was then forced to retreat. A million elves had died in this fight. Mirond was then burried and Aurestulus, Orgnor II and Hygor witnessed his burial. Mirond was then succeeded by his grandson Mirdan. Orgnor decides the fate of all Aurestulus was now sick of war he wanted world-peace. To get it he spoke to Hygor, they wanted to renew the treaty signed by Mirond, Haran I of Wildland, Hagor, Gildon I of Anglaria, Turgon and Mandor. Mirdan was quickly persuaded, but Orgnor had other plans. He desired Ghrania, which was almost abandoned by the elves. He asked Aurestulus if he would support him if Mirdan would not surrender these lands to him. Aurestulus refused. Orgnor then declared Aurestulus an enemy of Wildland. Later Politics In 1201 Aldan's son Aquildin is born. In 1202 Culpa remarried. She married Cyrthor, whose wife Alposta had died earlier that year. In 1203 Orgnor's son Orgald is born. Later that year Aldan is elected President of the Anglarian Senate. In 1204 Aurelina returns from Wildland after being banished by Orgnor. During that same year Cyrthor's son Cyndion is born. In 1205 Fharizia, daughter of Fharazor and Culpa, married Oristius, grandson of Iristulus. In 1207 the political party's had become a great struggle for power. The Imperialistic Party consisted of members like, Iristulinus, Oristius and Aldan. While the Democratic Party consisted of members like, Halden, Halfir, Turgnir and Turgior. After the struggle the Democratic Party won and Turgnir was the new President with Halden and Turgior as his Consuls. During that same year Orillius, son of Fharizia is born. Haforians In 1208 a new group of people arrived in Marduin. They were people from the Southern Continent. They named themselves the Haforians after their deceased hero Hafor. Their leader was Halthor, grandson of Hafor. They took control of a part of Marduin where nobody lived. Aurestulus, Mirdan and Hygor went to speak with Halthor. He told them they had to flee the Southern Continent because of a great conquerer named Arconides. Mirdan, Aurestulus and Hygor gave Halthor autority over the Peninsula which the Mardrim had called Allathrim. Halthor renamed it Haforia, after his grandfather. Aurestulus also discussed religion with Halthor and found out they worshipped their ancestors as gods. Halthor said that the great men who died are taken by the Gods of Origin to be counted amongst them. The Gods of Origin were named Kazarbul, Yrbun and Rakush. They were based on Sorceran, Galwalan and Aréonar. Their deified heroes included Varhúd, a warrior who slew a vampire who had haunted their people and Tarvor a Chieftain of theirs who was the founder of their group. Halthor also told the other Kings that all the Haforians wanted to be was seperate group of people and that they wanted their own culture to survive. Halthor immediately made a law which made it illegal for his people to marry people who weren't fullblood Haforian. Aldan Aldan started to become impatient about when he would inherit his mother's throne. Although he loved his brother he did believe he was the true heir to the throne. Halden shared this view, he believed that only Aldan could prevent civil war, because of his descendancy of the Efirian Line. Aurestulus however didn't want to surrender his throne just yet. He believed that Aldan was to young. He believed a 29 year old couldn't lead the country properly. Halden had a conversation with President Turgnir about the matter and he agreed. The Senate made Aurestulus give a date on which he would abdicate. He said he would abdicate on the 31st of December 1221. The Plague In 1211 a foul air came from Darkdale which contained a horrible desease. Many people died including Halden, Aurelina and Iristulinus in the first week. It reached the palace in the second month. Aldan quickly fled with his son to Marduin where the desease had not come. Aurestulus intended to flee but Iristula became sick. Turngir and Turgior also became sick and the three of them died in the fourth month. Aurestulus appointed the Prefect of the Royal Guard Apollonius to act as President. By the end of the year the desease had disappeared and Aldan and the other nobility returned. Presidential Election During the next Presidential Elections a new party had risen: The Party of the Anglarian People. It was led by Apollonius and his friends Darthos, son of Marthos and Brodior. They wanted the Senate to be led by the Common People, not the nobility. The Imperialistic Party was led by Oristius, son of Iristulinus, with Bufor and Jalthor, minor noblemen from Senatorial families. The Democratic Party was led by Halfir, with Cyrthor, who had migrated to Anglaria from Marduin and Tuldior, second son of Turgnir. Most senators whose families had been in the Senate for quite some time qreatly disliked the Part of the Anglarian People, because they wanted the Senatorial position to be made more exclusive. However due to the plague many of these Senators had died. Apollonius won the election, which was a great attack on the nobility. Death In 1212 Aurestulus got sick and died. He was succeeded by his brother Aldan I of Anglaria.